Drabbles
by raquelvalente91
Summary: Au. Musical inspired fic
1. You Found Me

**AN: **_I like random stuff, so I went to my music files and decided to update random drabbles on _**The Mentalist **_just because. Enjoy :)  
_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own the series nor the songs. I just chose these songs, because they are my favorites and I like them as much as I like Jane and Lisbon. That's saying a lot! :) _

**

* * *

**

**You Found Me  
**

For the first time in his life he actually got on his knees and did a thing he'd never done before: he prayed.

"Why God? Why did you had to take them? You know they meant my life and still you couldn't stop that bastard from doing what he did to them. They didn't deserve this! You know that better than me! I was the one to mock Red John. I was the one who deserved to be punished. NOT THEM!"

He cried, pounding his fists on the red smiley face. Anger took over and he looked at the ceiling.

"I HATE YOU! That was my little girl. SHE DIDN'T DESERVE TO DIE! YOU did this to them. YOU made him killed them. IT'S YOUR ENTIRE FAULT! It's all your…"

His sobs wouldn't let him speak. When he regained his breath again, he let out an animalistic scream, punching the wall. He just kept punching until his knuckles were bleeding. With no strength to fight anymore, he fell to the floor and cried.

_Pain is the only thing you need to feel alive_


	2. Betterman

**Disclaimer: **Betterman _belongs to Pearl Jam. You guys rock. I don't own a thing_

**

* * *

**

**Betterman**

She felt him move and gathered herself for what was about to come.  
A Senior Agent and a subordinate having a sexual relationship. If word came out both of them would be fired.  
He was married and she was new on the team. After a rough case and a few beers, they went to her apartment and it started. He treated her differently from the others, mainly because she was a woman, but because of their relationship too.  
She heard the front door close and his car driving off and she cried.  
Life had been rough to her, her mother died when she was 12 and her father started drinking. She had to take care of her brothers and God helped her when she did something bad. Her father almost beat her to death twice. Bruises and scratches had been normal to her, until one day. She spoke to her teacher and the teacher helped her and her brothers by calling the social services to take them away from that monster that once used to be their father, her hero.  
Maybe that was why she wanted to become a Police officer, to help people, to protect them from all kinds of evil.  
She still dared to dream though, that her Prince Charming would come and take her away from all of this pain and suffering.  
When she was young, her mother told her that one day there would be someone waiting for her, to love her and protect her and to take care of her. Now, she felt the need of that someone.

_Love and Sex don't mix._


	3. Crashed

**Disclaimer: **Crashed _belongs to Daughtry. I don't own a thing._

**

* * *

**

**Crashed**

He decided to take a walk. It had been three years since their death and he was still looking for revenge.  
He wanted to go to the beach. Somehow, it cleared his mind. The sound of the ocean, the waves crashing on the white sands… He let out a weak smile and off he went. He knew a place where the beach would certainly be deserted.  
He got there and took off his pants, shoes and shirt, placing them in the car along with his cell and all his belongings. He felt good as soon as he let his toes touch the sand. Without thinking, he ran and jumped in the water. It wasn't cold but it wasn't warm either. A cool temperature to relieve his mind from all that was troubling him.  
As he was swimming, he didn't notice a figure making its way towards him until he hit it. Startled, he stopped.  
A woman, with raven hair and green eyes looking pissed stared at him. His heart started beating faster and he couldn't stop staring back at her.

"Ass", he heard her murmur and he chuckled.  
"You know you're just as guilty as I am, so why don't we forget all about this and keep swimming?"

She rolled her eyes to him and he couldn't help but to feel that the eye rolling was one of the best he had ever seen.

"Why don't you go to the other part of the beach and leave me alone?"  
"Well, I like this one better. No one's here and I'm not going anywhere"  
"Then would you mind leaving me alone?"  
"Hey, you're the one who's talking to me"

She eyed him furiously and without saying another word, she started to swim again. He was enjoying this too much and she intrigued him, so he swam in her direction.

Apparently she noticed because she stopped swimming.

"Are you following me?"  
"Who me? Nah, just swimming. So, what brings you here?"  
"What the… You know, I'm an officer of the law, so, don't mess with me, because I can and surely will arrest you"  
"For what? I'm just swimming and making conversation. There's no law against that"  
"Argh… Anyone told you you're a pain the ass?"

His eyes suddenly were full of pain but still he still answered her question…honestly.

"Yeah, my late wife"

To say she was shocked was an understatement.

"I'm so sorry. I had no idea"  
"That's quite alright. You didn't know"  
"But still, that's no excuse. I'm really sorry. When I get pissed I tend to be like that"

He chuckled again and she blushed, embarrassed.  
Suddenly, he had the urge to gather her in his arms, but he controlled himself.

"I should go"  
"You don't have to…"  
"It's getting late and tomorrow I have an interview for a new job"

She nodded and let out a little smile that made his heart flutter.

"Well, goodbye then"  
"Goodbye"

He left and drove off to the motel room he was staying.  
During that night, his dreams were haunted, but the only thing he saw was a pair of green eyes staring at him.

_I'm drowning in your eyes and I don't want to be saved._


	4. Linger

**Disclaimer: **Linger _belongs to The Cranberries. I don't own a thing...still_

**

* * *

**

**Linger**

One year had passed and he still was in her team. Before he'd been working with the CBI, she'd been promoted to Senior Agent and the Director of the bureau had given her, her own team.  
From that day on the beach where she met him, she thought he was something else. Behind those blond curls, bright blue eyes and a dazing smile, there was actually a broken-hearted man, but one that, in that year since he'd been with them, had made her feel angry, furious, ready to shoot him, but also feel protected and safe whenever he was around her.  
Who knew that a trademark grin would make her legs turn into jelly and her heart melt slowly. He was warming his way to her heart and her barriers, one by one, were falling leaving her unprotected near him. Maybe that was why she felt safe around him. Behind that bossy façade, she trusted him with her own life and would protect him on the line of duty. He drove her insane when he flirted with her, and that could happen for over a week, but the serial killer tat murdered his family brought the beast and the mad-man out of him, leaving him mourning over his family and staring at the red smiley face.  
A lot of people in the CBI pitied him, but no her. She understood his pain. She helped him, spoke to him, listened to him.  
His pranks drove her nuts, but she put up with him and no one would ever do the same. She was thankful for having him in her life.  
She learned to handle him and to love him, and although she knew it was a huge risk, playing with her heart like that, he had her wrapped around his finger and there was nothing she could do about that.

_I spent years trying to find someone to love and I didn't realise that you were trying to find me._


	5. I'd Come For You

**Disclaimer: **I'd Come For You _belongs to Nickelback._

**

* * *

**

**I'd Come For You**

He was desperate. A suspect on their current case had taken Lisbon hostage.  
He spoke to Minelli who immediately gathered everyone on the conference room.  
He could only watch as Minelli barked his orders.  
His thoughts were just about her these days. If he only could be there for her to save her. He couldn't lose her. She meant a lot to him and he was being selfish, but he didn't cared. He would do anything to have her by his side, mad or angry at him right now.  
He called the team and they followed him to her office.

"I think I know where she might be"  
"You think? Jane we need to be sure before we got there"  
"C'mon Cho, when I say _I think_, is because I know where she is"  
"We shouldn't go without backup. I'll go tell Minelli"  
"Talk to him privately. I don't want Bosco to go"  
"Jane, this is not the time for that kind of stuff"

Cho left. Van Pelt and Rigsby started to put on their vests and checking their guns. He put on a vest too but still he wasn't going to carry a gun.

"Minelli is calling in the SWAT team. I'll call them on our way. Rigsby, Van Pelt, you take the SUV. Jane, go in your car and I'll go in mine"

He drove faster than usual but didn't care. He could see Cho, who was behind him, talking on the phone, so he had already called the SWAT.  
Thoughts of her being in serious danger made their way to his mind and he focused on the road before him.  
After what it seemed to be an eternity he arrived at the suspect's rented house. He was almost near the door when he heard Cho pulling over and calling him.  
That was when he realised that he couldn't put her life in more danger. He waited along with the team for the SWAT to arrive at the house.  
He was nervous, he thought about all the moments he spent with her and what she meant to him.

Everything that happened after SWAT arrived was a blur. He only saw the agents entering the house and he followed them, his eyes moving in every direction looking for her…  
Suddenly, he saw a figure lying down and he knew it was her. Her hands were cuffed, her mouth covered in duck tape.  
His heart was relieved that he found her. He took off the tape as careful as he could, not to hurt her. Her eyes were red and she was crying with relief, calling his name while he set her free.  
She hugged him, still crying and he whispered comforting words, caressing her hair, glad that she was ok.

"How did you know where I was?", she asked him when they were on his car.  
"It was just a guess. Van Pelt had mentioned yesterday that he had a few houses for rent. There was one available and I figured maybe that was where he took you"  
"Thank you Jane"  
"You don't need to thank me. I would do anything to find you, Lisbon"

He took her home and she invited him in.  
Sitting on a chair, near her bed, he watched her sleep for a few hours, he watched her breathe, just to know that she was alive. Sleep overtook him and he fell on a restful sleep.

_You mean too much to me, that's why I will never give up on you._


	6. Creep

**Disclaimer: **_Creep belongs to Radiohead. I don't own the series and the song._

**

* * *

**

**Creep**

It was the anniversary of her mother's death.  
Honestly, she did not know what the hell she was doing here, in this world. She believed she had a mission, to serve and protect. But who would protect her? Who would be there for her when she needed? She couldn't count on her brothers because they were living in different states and had their own lives.  
If her mother had been here, she would know what to do and she would have comforted her own daughter from all the pain she felt.

"Teresa?"

A soft male voice startled her and she wiped her tears hastily before turning around.

"Jane, what are you doing here?"

She saw his eyes fill themselves with pain, but he smiled a sad smile.

"Visiting"  
"Oh"  
"Your mother?"  
"Yeah. It's that time of the year"  
"I see…"

They stood silent for a couple of seconds before he moved next to her.

"You want to tell me what you're thinking right now? Or do I have to guess?"

That brought a chuckle from her and she sat on the grass near the grave.

"When I was little, my mom would step into our backyard just to play with me. My brothers loved my mother but they would rather be playing with my father, so we would go outside, she would take a huge sheet and we would lie down there, just looking at the sky. Mom would always make me laugh with the funny stories she told. Then we would be interrupted by dad and he would tickle me until I couldn't breathe of laughing so hard. My brothers were always a bit jealous because I was the closest one to my mom. Dad was my hero, but mom…she was my guardian angel. And when one day all that was took away from me, I had no one to be here, guiding me, protecting me. Sometimes I think about how it would be if she was still here. Would she ask me when I planned to get married and have 2.5 kids? And I…"

She couldn't talk anymore. Patrick pulled her to his arms while she cried. He understood her pain, probably because he had been wondering the same thing about his wife and child since they were taken away from him.

"I've got you Teresa. Sshh… I'm right here. You're safe now"

Seconds, minutes, maybe an hour passed while she cried and he fought to keep her demons away from her.  
She stopped crying and looked at him with those bright green-eyes.

"Thank you Patrick"  
"You know you can count on me for everything you need. I'm right here"  
"I know. Same here"  
"Now young lady, keep those eyes shinning and let's go, shall we?"

She flashed him a brilliant smile before reaching for his hand and together, they walked away.


	7. Behind Those Eyes

**Disclaimer: Behind Those Eyes **belongs to _**3 Doors Down**_

* * *

He entered in her office saying he had to go out of town for a couple of days to take care of some business.  
It was obvious that she didn't believe him, but still, she let him take some time off.  
His eyes were his weakness. She had learned to read him and right then, she could see he was actually lying and she didn't doubt if this request had something to do with Red John.  
She knew he never took days off or even vacation for what mattered. He had that look in his eyes, the one she had seen many times since he'd worked in her team.  
He gave a small smile and left. There was something different in his smile. It was forced and didn't seem sincere.  
It hurt her that he didn't trust her enough to let her know the truth about him.  
She shook her head and picked her keys, leaving the office.  
She followed him to his what used to be home, and she frowned. There was another car out there, one that didn't belong to any of the people they knew. She watched him clench his fists and going inside the house. He took something out of his jacket, one thing that seemed to be a Glock.  
_Oh God, no._

She left her car and took out her own gun, running to the house.  
Taking the stars that lead to the dreadful room where Jane's life had ended, she heard two voices. One belonged to the consultant while the other was unknown to her, but still she entered the room and saw what she dreaded the most.

The two men were facing each other. One with a gun in his hand, the other with a blade and a smirk on his face.  
The duel had begun and she got stuck in the middle of it. Without thinking twice about it, she aimed at the killer's head and pulled the trigger.  
One shot… one life taken.  
Jane looked at her with tears in his eyes and took a deep breath.  
His eyes were now speaking to her, saying thank you for saving him. His eyes were telling the truth and she knew it.  
Taking his hand, they left the house and she hugged him.  
It was finally over.

_Your eyes speak to me and they tell me what I want to know._


	8. Kiss From A Rose

**Disclaimer: Kiss From a Rose **_belongs to _**Seal.**_ As you can see, I still don't own a thing._

* * *

He was lying on his couch, staring at the Elvis shape on the ceiling.  
The team had already left the building, heck, everyone had already gone home. Everyone, except his boss and him.

He feigned to be asleep, like he used to. After all, he didn't consider his house as "home", not anymore.  
He could hear her in her office, opening and closing the drawers, fighting with her own pen to write and the sheets being put away in the folders who had his name on it that probably were the complaints against him.  
He felt bad, not for himself, but for dragging her into his own mess.  
She was always looking for a way to help him with his own personal problems and he kept messing up, leaving her to clean everything.

He promised himself he would change…for her.  
Rising from his couch, he went to her office. She had been in a hell of a mood today and he wanted to change that too.  
Not bothering to knock, he entered her office only to be greeted with a glare.

"_Hey Lisbon"_

"_What do you want Jane? I'm not in the mood for one of your tricks tonight"_

"_Yes, I figured"_

"_I just want to finish this paperwork and go home, so I'll ask again, what do you want?"_

"_I want to see you smile"_

"_What?"_

"_You heard me"_

"_Jane, I'm tired. I just want to go home and I don't want to play any games with you"_

"_It's not a game Lisbon"_

"_Whatever"_

"_Teresa"_

That got her attention. She looked into his eyes and he stared back at her own soul. He approached her and his right hand found its way to her own, intertwining their fingers.  
His breath got caught and he could see himself drowning in her green orbs.  
All the memories of his past flood his mind. The memory of how he met his wife, when they got married, when she had his daughter, when he got home that night, the desire for revenge, the sleepless nights he had spent, meeting Lisbon, working with her, messing with her, teasing her, falling in love with her, the choice of living, the desire to move on…

Like a magnet, he was being pulled closer to her, and he rested his lips against her soft ones.  
The breath that filled his lungs when he pulled apart, made him know he was alive. His heart was beating so fast, he was "awake and alive" because of her.

He opened his eyes and she was smiling and blushing like a school girl.

"_I got you to smile"_

"_Lucky shot"_

"_Should I try it again?"_

"_Please do"_

He couldn't deny her request and kissed her again.  
She had made him see the light again and he was ready to move on with her.

_I dare to dream about a future with you._


End file.
